Hope
by Ikutoluver
Summary: Maybe he did have a ray of light in his dark world.Maybe even he,Tsukiyomi Ikuto, could have hope.Yeah,Yeah I know short summary but yeah...Please review -


**Ikutoluver:Okay this randomly came to me while I was taking my bro's clothes to the washing machine.**

**Ikuto:Umm okay that's kinda weird....**

**Ikutoluver:Umm yeah I guess it is...Anyways like I was saying,His clothes smelled kind of like smoke so I just thought of this story.**

**Amu:Aww your brother smokes?**

**Ikutoluver:T_T NO HE DOESN'T I REFUSE TO BELIVE IT!!!**

**Ikuto:Denial...Anyways she doesn't own Shugo Chara! or It's characters.**

**Hope**

His life had never been only happy times he could remember were the memories of the time before his father left and everything was was also forced to work for Easter to make up for the things his father did.

Since about a year ago he started to take to grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit it was lit he brought it to his mouth and blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"Ikuto,you shouldn't be smoking it'll kill you!!~nya"Ikuto's chara,Yoru said,scolding the blue-haired man."And your point is??"He said flicking the poor cat chara._'This is 's smoking more than before....'_Yoru thought young man walked inside the empty house and into his room.

_"I'm can you wake me up in a couple of hours?"Ikuto asked lying down in the soft bed."Umm okay,Ikuto~nya."Yoru replied.'Great now I'm lonley...Hmmm I wonder I can go bug Amu's charas??'_ And with that thought he floated out the window.

_.........................................................._

When he arrived at Amu's house, he knocked on the window, but when no one answered he started yelling."Amu!!!Miki!Ran!Suu!!!Open the door!!!"He impatiently shouted!!

_"_Huh?!",Amu asked suprised as she opened the balcony door,"Geez,Yoru,you would think that someone was dying with all that racket you're making!"_'Well technicall Ikuto is dying but I think I'll mention that later...'_

_"_Well I knocked and no one answered!!"Yoru said defiantly."Well what do you need Yoru?"Amu asked while rolling her eyes in annoyance."Nothing really.I was just bored and I thought I could hang with your charas.."

"Oh well let me get 're in the living room."Amu said,then she paused."Hey now that I think about it why isn't Ikuto with you??"

"Oh he's taking a nap~nya"Yoru said."Oh okay."Amu walked downstairs and came back up with the girls about 1 minute later.

"Hello,Yoru~desu."

_"_Hey are you doing here??"

"Yoru?"

"Oh umm hey guys I was just bored..~nya"Yoru said_._

_'I wonder why Ikuto is taking a nap at two o'clock in the afternoon...'_Amu thought quietly watching the four charas sighed getting bored waching the charas talk and walked outside to the balcony._'It's such a pretty day._'She thought looking at the closed her eyes silently,feeling the soft breeze hit her face.

_"_Yo."Said a random voice out of no opened her eyes in suprise and saw Ikuto standing there,his hand lifted in greeting."Is Yoru here?"He continued.

"Huh?Oh yeah he is.."She said walked towards her."Well lets not spoil thier talk."

"U-hh o-okay."She stuttered blushing."A-about w-what?"She continued_."_Hmm I don't about school?"He was standing right next to her._'Hmm something smells like cigarettes..._'She thought sniffing the air softly.

"Umm been fine.I've been doing pretty well in my classe, I guess."She said."Yeah me too." _'Wait a sec that smell is coming from Ikuto..._'She thought suddenly."Umm Ikuto c-could I ask you something?"She nervously asked."."He replied shrugging."I d-don't mean to be rude, but do you smoke?"His eyes widened_.'Crap._'He thought bitterly.

"And if I do what would you say?"He asked defiantly."Ikuto!!You shouldn't smoke!You're only 17!!!"Amu yelled."Yeah, yeah.I know Yoru tells me that everyday."He said annoyed."Then why don't you listen to him?!!"She was stared at her unconcerned."Because I don't want to stop smoking."

"Why not??"She asked."It helps me." Then noticing the confused look on her face he explained."It helps me forget about certain things..."He looked up into the sky sighing softly."Oh,Ikuto,isn't there another way to forget?"

" not yet."And as he said that he lit a cigarette and pulled it up to his watched him sadly."Ikuto...,"She mumbled sadly,"I don't want you to die!"He looked at her smiling, a small sad smile,softly."Amu I would stop but once you start it's really hard to stop..."

"I'll help you!!"She said looking up at him blew out a puff of smoke, his heart wrenching turned to her and said,"I doubt you could....""Trust me,I can and I will!!!"She stated determined."Why do you care?"He asked suddenly.

"...Because you're my friend!"She thought for a moment._'I guess it wouldn't hurt...'_"Okay fine you can help me."He said giving in."Okay."She smiled."But first things first;give me the pack of cigarettes."He reluctantly gave her the then put her hand out again."Lighter."He sighed and gave her the lighter.

"Okay I'm going to go to your house everyday to make sure you aren't smoking!!"She smirked,"I guess you must really love me,right?" "

W-what are y-you talking about you perverted cat-eared cosplay guy!!?"Amu yelled red chuckled."I'm just kidding,kid."

Then his face became serious."Thanks,Amu."He gave her hug and a rare smile."F-for what?"She asked timidly."For caring."He said,like it was the most obvious thing in the world."Yoru!"He called the chara."See ya,Amu."He waved then jumped off the balcony.

_Maybe he did have a ray of light in his dark even he,Tsukiyomi Ikuto, could have hope._

_........................................................._

**Ikutoluver:Yeah I'm tired now......**

**Ikuto:Thats cause you actually did something productive.**

**Ikutoluver:Are you calling me lazy??**

**Amu and Ikuto:Yeah.**

**Ikutoluver:Yeah I am lazy...**

**Ikuto:Anyways please review.**


End file.
